tdafan4campfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoff
Geoff was orginally played by Marioluigi3128 before he switched to tyler! Now for The second and third season he was played by a new user(partyboiice). Now in the fourth and fifth season he is played by (Wiixxxproducers). Total Drama Action In Total drama aciton, geoff was in an alliance with Harold. Duncan joined the alliance as well. Geo ff was on the Screaming Gaffers. His unkown alliance with Harold was his key to staying in longer. Geoff made it to the merge Without ever being in the bottom two!! and even made it to the final six! Where he met his elimination dramatic elimination! Five spots before wining! He returned as partyboiice in Total Drama Island! Total Drama Island In the second season Geoff was played by "Partyboiice" and had made lots of enemies and drama yet got 10th place in the game!! He was a very strong and memorable player! He made many friends...and enemies! He was able to get many people voted off through many good connections! Although he got booted off after trying to get people to vote off Leshawna, he was still recognised as a strong player. Who knows how Geoff managed to make it so far! There are still many secrets we don't know about this player! Total Drama World Tour When Team Madagascar won the first challenge Goeff said "Who cares if Team Madagascar is in the lead for most votes right now...TEAM MEDETERRANEAN'S GONNA BE A LIKE﻿ A SWEET PARTY DUDE :D" However, thats not really how it turned out...at the beginning at least. Team Mediterranean was hardly inching by only surviving because of the losing Team Amazon. Geoff stayed strong and did every challenge though! Making it to the final three of his team! However, when there was a two-part challenge on Easter Island, Geoff was one of the losers on the first part. People chose to vote Geoff off! Total Drama Reunion Geoff started the game on the heroes just chillin along, doing good.. until LeShawna all of a sudden told everyone to boot him off for no freaking reason whatsoever. Geoff, however, would later return, being brought back by Chris. He's made it pretty deep into the game now. He was at a crossroads between the Heroes alliance and the ADA.. at first Geoff decided to stick it with the heroes, but later, decided to vote with the ADA to get LeShawna out.. possibly payback for last time. Actually, yeah. It was payback. Suck it.. Now, in the final 3, Harold decided to bring back DJ, ending Geoff's run of 1st place. Will he back next season? Coming from the person behind him : DAMN STRAIGHT I WILL About The User Behind Geoff: Yo my name is wiixxxproducers. I gotta camp of my own and it's running great. I'm mainly a chill dude.. high school frosh, 15, I don't let anything piss me off. I tried my best in this camp only to be voted out. I don't mind and I really hope I can return. I also "Dated" Darcy one of the hottest girls at this camp! I did my challenges the best I could. Also I'd like to apologize anyone I've offended in the camp. That's it, oh yeah. Huge sports fan :p and geoff and darcy have a huge sexual relationship 0.o Category:About Geoff *wiixxxproducers* Category:Geoff Category:TDI Category:TDA Category:TDWT Category:Relationship Category:Geoff+Darcy Category:Antagonist Category:Heroes Category:Comeback Category:Season 5